nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marxistiski-Leninistiski Parti o'Eesheckt
looks sexy. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Looks like CCPL enemy number one :P --OuWTB 07:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) God damn I love this country *puffs cigar and looks into the horizon*. In other words, this is a delicious addition to our politics. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) In case anyone was wondering, the policies were mostly invented by writing the opposite of everything on the CCPL page. :P --Semyon 10:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Well it is certainly an interesting way to create a party. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:57, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I really love writing pages like this - ostensibly serious, but with nonsensical sentences such as 'the ultimate goal of the East Hills Marxist-Leninist Party is the establishment of an international communist state.' sprinkled in. :D Though I realised it makes no sense for them to have an Oshenna name, seeing as they oppose Oceana nationalism. --Semyon 12:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe make them unopposed to Oshenna as a language? It doesn't mean they can't oppose Oceana nationalism if they recognise the language. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:00, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Hahaha, Semyon, I consider this a huge fail of yours :P Anyway, it might be meant mockingly, also explaining why "leninistiski" is spelt wrong :P --OuWTB 13:37, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::'( --Semyon 14:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I think... this party might need an interview... or at least a story... Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:28, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, feel free. :P --Semyon 14:29, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Damn... I forgot I made this. Anna Maria seems superfluous now. 'The policies were mostly invented by writing the opposite of everything on the CCPL page' is the exact reason I made that character. --Semyon 10:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : :P They got inactive after 2013 Elections though :o --OuWTB 10:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I'll reactivate it, though probably not with Anna Maria as a member. I think she wouldn't quite approve of the dictatorship of the proletariat, or the lack of feminist policies. Anyway, can you explain why it's leninski but not marxki? One would expect it to be either marxki-leninski or marxistiski-leninistiski. --Semyon 12:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, your Oshenna sucks :P --OuWTB 12:31, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::That doesn't answer my question though. :( Why is one ''-ski'' and one ''-istiski''? --Semyon 13:29, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I accept your answer and will consider learning to read at some point. --Semyon 13:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If I remember rightly, the reason I went with marxistiski-leninski was because the Slovak word is marxisticko-leninski. Anyway, which option do you prefer? --Semyon 13:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::In Oceana, the rule is as following: take the noun (marxisma - leninisma), take off -isma (marx- - lenin-), add -istiski (marxistiski - leninistiski). As the party is anti-Oshenna language, it is understandable they use a wrong form (maybe even to make fun of the language). --OuWTB 13:53, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I see. They don't oppose the language in itself, only as a symbol of Oceana nationalism, which they do oppose. --Semyon 13:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You sure? " It is opposed to devolution to states, Oceana nationalism or rights for the Oceana language" :o --OuWTB 13:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, they don't support spending large amounts of money to keep a useless Slavic creole alive, but they don't object to people speaking it privately. :P --Semyon 14:02, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: :o It isn't useless :'( --OuWTB 14:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::So you should stand against the MLPE to make sure they don't get to enact their policies. :P --Semyon 14:11, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hahhaa, I'm just gonna ban the party using the State Council. There's no law forbidding that :P --OuWTB 14:12, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::' Lovia is a democratic and social state, governed by the rule of law, in which human dignity, the citizens' rights and freedoms, the free development of human personality, justice and political pluralism represent supreme values, in the spirit of the democratic traditions of the Lovian people and shall be guaranteed.' :'( So anyway, you provided a quote for Anna Maria's campaign posters. --Semyon 14:14, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Nah.. Sounds too vague for me :P --OuWTB 14:17, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It'll suffice. :P --Semyon 14:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 14:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks to Horton for the suggestion of making MLPE Hoxhaist. Here's a link, if anyone is interested: https://theredstarvanguard.wordpress.com/2011/06/11/a-brief-guide-to-hoxhaism/. --Semyon 18:14, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :HARRNSFOL and HARRNSFEH, hahaha :P --OuWTB 09:34, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Hoxhaism is great for such parties, jo. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | )